Deja Q (episode)
As the Enterprise tries to restabilize a moon's orbit before it impacts a heavily populated planet, Q once again appears, only this time he's been stripped of his powers and wants refuge on the Enterprise. Summary The ''Enterprise'' has been called to Bre'el IV to restore the orbit of its moon, which will soon collide with the planet. Q falls naked from the ceiling to reveal he has been stripped of his powers and was given the choice to be turned into anything he so desires. He chooses to be human and sent to the Enterprise because "out of all the universe, Jean-Luc is the closest thing to a friend". While not believing Q entirely, Picard has Worf throw him into the brig for safe keeping, though it's later decided Q's services could still prove useful, despite his lack of omnipotence. Picard assigns Data to keep him out of trouble. Data takes Q to Ten Forward, where Data suggests something chocolate as it's Deanna's favorite. Q orders ten sundaes, since he's never eaten before and therefore must really be hungry. Guinan enters, and stabs him with a fork to test if he's really human. The encounter understandably causes Q to lose his appetite, so he is unable to enjoy his huge chocolate treat. While Q sulks miserably in Ten Forward, the Calamarain, a species Q tormented in the past, tries to kidnap Q to return the favor. The crew is able to repel them and Q is forced to admit that "for all his protestations of friendship, his real reason for being on the Enterprise is protection" from all the enemies he made as an omnipotent being. Nontheless, his knowledge is still useful in the task of moving the moon. Q's original suggestion of changing the gravitational constant of the universe is rejected but inspires La Forge to surround the moon in a subspace field. It's mass thus lowered, the moon can be moved. During their attempt to do that, the Calamarain attack again, nearly killing Q. Data intervenes at great peril to himself. Q goes to thank him in sickbay, and tells Data "You make a better human than I". Q realizes the ship and planet will never be safe so long as he is on board the Enterprise, so he takes a shuttlecraft and leaves the ship to distract the Calamarain. All attempts to rescue Q fail as Q2, who had Q stripped of his powers and was watching him to see how he reacted, disabled the tractor beam, transporters, shields, etc. He pops in to see Q and says that his display of selflessness has convinced him to give Q's powers back so long as he behaves himself. Q is about to seek revenge on the Calamarain, but Q2 pops in again, so Q puts the Calamarain back, blowing them out like a candle. He appears on the bridge with a Mexican band, cigars, and a pair of scantily-clad women "to celebrate", and also returns Bre'el IV's moon to its correct orbit. The crew rejects his thanks and Q leaves, vowing to return the favor sometime soon. Upon his departure Q leaves Data a little 'gift' - not using his powers to make him human as Data suspects, but allowing him to experience laughter for a few surreal moments. Memorable Quotes "Perhaps there is a... residue of humanity in Q after all." "Don't bet on it, Picard." : - Jean-Luc Picard and Q''' "Return that moon to its orbit." "I have no powers! Q, the ordinary!" "Q, the liar! Q, the misanthrope!" "Q, the miserable, Q, the desperate! What must I do to convince you people?" "Die." "Oh, very clever, Worf. Eat any good books lately?" : - '''Picard, Q''', and '''Worf "Perspicacity incarnate. Please don't feel compelled to tell me the story of "the boy who cried Worf." "Computer, activate forcefield." : - Q''' and '''Worf "Sure, the robot who teaches the course in humanities." "I am an android, not a robot." "I beg your pardon." :- Q''' and '''Data "Easy: Change the gravitational constant of the universe." "What?" "Change the gravitational constant of the universe, thereby altering the mass of the asteroid." "Redefine gravity. And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" "You just DO it. GAHH! Where's that doctor, anyway?" "Geordi is attempting to say that changing the gravitational constant of the universe is beyond our capabilities." "Well, in that case... never mind." :- Q''', '''Geordi, and Data "We know you're behind this, Q!" "These aren't my colors! And what are you blabbering about, Riker?!" : - Riker and Q''' "Romulan!" : - '''Q, to Worf "I'm not good in groups. It's hard to work in groups when you're omnipotent." : - Q''' "I'm immortal again! I'm omnipotent again!" "Swell." : - '''Q and Riker, after Q appears on the bridge with a mariachi band "I don't need your fantasy women!" "Oh, you're so stolid. You weren't like that before the beard!" : - Q''' and '''Riker, after Q appears on the bridge and surrounds Riker with scantily-clad females "Data, I want to repay you for being my humanity professor." "If your intent is to make me human..." "No, no. I would not curse you like that." : - Q''' and '''Data Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *John de Lancie as Q *Corbin Bernsen as Q2 *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Richard Cansino as Garin *Betty Muramoto as Bre'el IV scientist Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References Belzoidian flea, berthold rays, Bre'el IV, Bre'el IV moon, Calamarain, chocolate, chocolate sundae, Deltived asteroid belt, Delta-vee, gravitational constant, Markoffian sea lizard, Nigala IV, plasma, Q Continuum, Sakharov, silicon, suicide, tachyons, tractor beam, type-7 shuttlecraft, warp field Category:TNG episodes de:Noch einmal Q nl:Deja Q